


The Most Epic Gender Reveal of All Time

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Baby Anderson is officially on the way! But are Kurt and Blaine having a boy or a girl?(in honor of it being only four months until kurt and blaine are gonna be dads!)
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 20





	The Most Epic Gender Reveal of All Time

It was time.

The day had come. The day Kurt and Blaine were anticipating for at least four months. The day they found out whether they were having a boy or a girl.

Each of them wanted completely different things. Kurt wanted a boy, Blaine wanted a girl. But it didn't really matter to either of them, because it was their baby no matter what.

They were planning a huge party where they'd invite pretty much everyone they knew in a decent distance from where the lived. But their plan for the reveal was even better.

Jesse already knew what the baby's gender was, so he went out to get smoke bombs, balloons with confetti, and fireworks (don't worry, he had a permit). Plus a cake with pink or blue filling to represent a boy or a girl.

Kurt woke up at around seven o'clock. He was tired, but hell, he was ready for the day.

He let Blaine sleep a while longer because he was up extremely late to finish decorations and set up.

The party started at around twelve-ish when Rachel and Jesse arrived with the reveal supplies and cake.

"I can't believe it," Kurt exclaimed. "We finally get to find out the gender of baby Anderson!"

Rachel gave him and Blaine a hug, her pregnant tummy touching their flat ones.

"I know," she replied, "we've been waiting forever. What are you hoping for? Jesse wants a girl, and I want a boy."

Kurt smiled. "I want a boy too. But Blaine wants a girl. I guess it is what it is!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Rachel laughed.

They began to actually finish setting up the food and everything, while Jesse put his supplies in the backyard.

More guests began to arrive, like Kurt's dad and stepmom, Blaine's mom and Cooper, Santana and Brittany, and more. Each of them had a few little presents in hand for Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine!" Santana greeted him and Blaine. "I'm so excited."

"We are too, Santana! Thank you guys so much for coming, by the way!" Blaine exclaimed. "You can just set your gifts on that table over there and we can open them after dinner, thank you so much!"

They set their gifts down on the table that Blaine gestured to and it already had a few cards and presents on it and they went outside to where most of the people already were.

Carole walked over to where Blaine and Kurt were. "Sweetie, I can't even begin to tell you how and excited for you guys I am! This baby's already spoiled!"

Kurt giggled. "I know, mom. He or she is gonna be even more spoiled by Blaine and I!"

-  
  


After some time had passed, even more people had arrived. Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Dave, Holly, April, Will, Emma, and Daniel, and Sam. Quinn, Puck, Sugar, Mike, Kitty, Elliot, Unique, and even Sue. It became even more exciting.

Everyone was talking about what they wanted the gender to be. So, Kurt decided to pull together a simple little poll. If they thought the baby was a boy, they'd write their name in blue pen in the column titled "boy". If a girl, they'd write it in pink pen in the column titled "girl."

Girl:Boy:

Blaine Kurt

Burt and CaroleRachel

SugarBritt

Artie Tina

Puck Will

Quinn Holly

SamKitty

Mercedes Unique

JesseSue

Snix Mike

EmmaPam

Elliot <3Daniel Schuester

Dave

April

Cooper

Blaine quickly prepared some finishing touches for the dinner: a simple salad and the icing on the cake, that read, _Boy or Girl?_

All of the guests sat down and gossiped while they all ate dinner.

"Kurt, Blaine," Will said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I am so proud of you guys! My kids are having kids!"

That left Kurt to chuckle and smile at him. "I know! It's crazy!"

"I remember when you called Rachel letting her know that little Danny was born right after her opening night on _Funny Girl_!" Blaine exclaimed.

Will smiled. "Yeah, I do too."

-

Soon enough, everyone pretty much finished eating their dinner and it began to get dark. They still had to open presents and goodies.

"Alright!" Kurt began, pulling a little bag up from the floor and into his lap, "this says it's from Santana and Britt!"

Brittany got excited as Kurt pulled out the present. It was a little teddy bear holding a heart.

"Aww, this is adorable, thank you guys!" Blaine got up and hugged them.

A few more gifts were opened. A baby monitor, some baby clothes, and some more toys. Their favorite was a little onesie that said "my daddies love me!"

No one could wait any longer after all of the gifts were opened. They needed to know the gender of the baby. 

Jesse instructed everyone to go outside in the cold for the reveal. He hung some black balloons that had colored confetti in them so Kurt and Blaine could pop them. And he said that Rachel could put off the smoke bombs and he could set off the fireworks. 

He got the fireworks ready and told Rachel how to do the smoke bombs.

Kurt and Blaine stood there for a moment before they revealed the gender.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Kurt whispered to his husband.

Blaine gave him a smile. "I know. We're having a baby, Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick little smooch on the cheek.

And then, he began the countdown. Kurt and Blaine were going to pop the balloons, Rachel would do the smoke bombs, and Jesse would set off the fireworks all at the same time.

"Three, two, one!" And there they went.

Suddenly, the air was filled with pink smoke and confetti.

Everyone started to scream and cry and laugh with happiness.

"It's a girl!" Could he heard from multiple people in the large crowd while others stood there and clapped while watching Kurt and Blaine hug each other and cry.

They hugged for a long time, actually. They just couldn’t believe that this was real.

“We’re having—” Kurt said with a pause between sobs, “—a girl, Blaine!”

Blaine laughed and sniffled, wiping his eyes in Kurt’s shoulder sleeve. “I know! I’m so happy!”

The two of them finished the hug with a big kiss and walked over to Rachel, who was clapping and crying as well.

Blaine placed his hand on her bump and another tear fell onto it before Kurt placed his on top.

“Can’t wait to meet you, baby girl,” Blaine whispered.


End file.
